godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons are a race that appears in God Hand Appearance The appearance of demons, from the four individuals whose true forms have been showing is completely different for each individual, as some, like Belze, can be based off of animals, or they can have a vaguely humanoid form, like Elvis, and some can resemble fantastic monsters, like Shannon and Angra. Biology Judging by how Elvis complains about being hungry and claiming that if he had a snack, he'd be a much more difficult opponent for Gene, Demons need to eat Culture The four major demons shown in God Hand all display a prejudiced attitude towards humans, which ranges from a casual lack of empathy, like how Elvis and Shannon view humans as food and a source of pleasure, to outright hatred in Belze's case. Demons unite themselves under a emblem known as the Demon Seal, which depicts a scowling face covered by bones arranged in a vaguely asterisk shape. Abilities Demons are capable of assuming the guise of humans, although this appears to significantly reduce their power, as Elvis claims he is a 100 times stronger in his demon form. They are also shown to have the common ability to use energy attacks as well, although the appearance of these attacks vary from demon to demon. They are also apparently immortal, as they cannot truly be killed, and instead only sent back to hell. Notable Members The Four Devas Despite the name, only three of this group are in fact demons. Azel aside, the focal antagonists of the game Elvis, Shannon, and Belze, are all demons that have come to Earth in human form. Each one is immortal and can only be truly 'killed' and returned to Hell when slain in their demon forms. Each one has their own theme and attacks, but all of them have banded up with one intent: to resurrect Angra and bring Hell to Earth. They also have multiple affiliates and help, such as The Three Stooges and Dr. Ion. 'Elvis' Elvis is a demon of smoke and flame, and other themes of his include greed, hunger, and general macho-ness. He is regarded as one of the more challenging yet more comedic bosses of the game, despite being the earliest boss fought, due to his unpredictable pattern that seems to be completely random and his general agility. He is fought three times. In the game, he plays a part in enslaving a number of humans to help him search out Gene and his Godhand. See his page for details on fighting him under the "Powers and Abilities" section. 'Shannon' Shannon is a demon of lust, sex, hedonism, and female dominance. She is very sexual and lewd and aside from the goal of resurrecting Angra, appears to have little interest in anything else. She is primarily responsible for the more dominatrix-like women in the game leading further enslavement over the men in the area. Her demonic form is even a representation of a woman on top of a man. See her page for details on fighting her under the "Powers and Abilities" section. 'Belze' Belze is the leader of the Four Devas and is the primary antagonist of the game aside from Azel. He leads the entire demon front and is the mastermind behind most of the events of the game. He is significantly darker and less humor-driven than Shannon or Elvis, aside from Gene's comments about his cheap suit, with his motives remaining mostly unknown. His theme is not immediately clear, although he may in fact be one of the historically darker demons, Beelzebub, judging from his demon form's appearance and his evident connections to Angra and Hell. See his page for details on fighting him under the "Powers and Abilities" section. [[Angra|'Angra']] Angra is a legendary demon, an angel that fell from Heaven and became Satan, Lucifer, the Devil, and was supposedly beaten by the hero of legend, God Hand. He is the final boss of the game and even has two health bars. He is the one who the Four Devas have been attempting to (and eventually succeding in) resurrect, and it is He who poses Gene's final challenge. See his page for more details. Trivia * It is unknown if Elvis, Belze, and Shannon are fallen Angels like Angra as well, and if demons look about the same when they were angels in God Hand, or if their appearances changed to a more stereotypical demonic appearance. Category:Species Category:Demons